


Jail Time

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [16]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Prison, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Crimes & Criminals, Crying, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sad, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Touching, Watching, confident pete, naked, rough, scared patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick ends up being Pete's little jail fucktoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Pete's POV**

I've been in prison almost 15 years so I've had pretty much every type of cellmate but a scared shivering kid is new for me.

When the guards push the boy in he sobs and tries to get out but the door slams shut so it's just me and him in the room. He's tiny, slightly chubby and looks like he can't be more then 15. I don't know what this kid could have done to end up in a maximum security prison with a bunch of murderers and drug dealers.

He doesn't see me for a minute while he looks around the tiny cell but when he does he screams. He tries to get out the door again but sinks against it when he realises it's staying locked.

I stay lying on my bunk looking down at him until he peels himself off the door and takes a shaky step towards me "Who... Who are... Who are you?". He's stuttering and shivering so I jump down off the top bunk and slowly walk towards him. He scrambles away and presses himself against the door again like he thinks the guards would care enough to save him.

"I'm Pete and this is my cell sweetheart, the real question is who are you?" "Patrick, I'm Patrick" "Well little Patrick, nice to have you here".

Patrick's pressed against the door so when I get close to him he has nowhere more to go and I can press against him. "Why are you here? I was liking having the room to myself, it was cozy" "Prison is not cozy, prison is horrible, I don't want to be here" "What did you do?" "I don't want to tell you, go away" "How old are you?" "18, I'm only 18, please don't hurt me"

I really wanted to have some fun with this boy but it's no fun if the boys crying and thinks he's about to get murdered. This isn't death row and I'm far from the worst cell mate he could have gotten. At least I'll learn his name before I get in his pants. Some people would have him naked and screaming on the floor right now, he should be grateful.

"I won't hurt you, you're much too cute to hurt, I'd rather play with you" "I'm only 18. you can't" "You're an adult sweetheart so if I wanna fuck you there's nothing stopping me from doing it" "I'm a virgin, please don't rape me, I don't belong here" "Tell me what you did and maybe I'll be nice to you" "I killed my stepdad" "This is maximum security little Patrick, you don't get here for killing one guy" "He was rich and had lawyer friends so when I killed him and burned the body they got me sent here, I don't deserve it"

There's tears streaming down his cheeks and I hate myself for being so soft but I can't help cupping his chin in my hand "Stop crying, you have nothing to cry about" "I'm in jail with murderers and rapists, I have lots to cry about" "I'm not going to rape you or murder you, you get solitary confinement for that and I like my freedom. How long are you in for?" "A year" "Only a year? You're here for a year then you get out and everything's fine?" "I'll still be considered a murderer but I get to leave" "Then stop fucking crying, it'll be the worst year of your life but you'll survive. I'm here for life little Patrick so don't give me this soppy crying shit"

This seems to work because Patrick stops crying so I can grab onto his wrist and point around the cell "My bunks the top one and yours is the bottom one, don't ever try and take my bunk or I will throw you off it. I'll come down to yours if I'm horny or bored but you don't come near mine. The toilet and shower is there and if you were hoping for any kind of privacy you're not getting it. There's no door or curtains or walls, if there was I wouldn't care anyway because if I want to see you naked I will. That's all there is in this shit hole and I'll tell you more later, take a shower"

I was really hoping Patrick would get the idea that he's supposed to do what I say but he tries to tug his wrist away and whimpers "I don't wanna take a shower, I wanna get out" "There is no out, you stay in this cell until dinner and no amount of crying or scratching at the door will change that" "I don't want an old man to watch me shower, I'm 18, I'm a child" "You're an adult so act like one, this is my cell and my rules. If you do what I say I'll make this nice for you and if you don't I'll still get what I want but it'll be a lot more unpleasant for you. Also I'm 35 not an old man so get in the fucking shower"

Finally he pulls out of my grip and stumbles over to the shower. He searches around but there's no curtain or way to cover himself so eventually Patrick has to give up and get in the shower. I wait for him to take his clothes off so I can see his body but he turns the water on and starts cleaning himself, still in his orange jumpsuit. It's complete bullshit and he needs to learn that things are different here than they are in his nice little neighbourhood at home.

I strip down to my boxers then go over and step into the shower with Patrick. He doesn't notice me so I wrap my arms around his waist and enjoy his scream of terror while I push myself against his back. "Get the fuck out, get away from me" "I said have a shower, what the fuck are you doing?" "I'm in the shower, please don't hurt me" "Get naked or I'll rip your fucking clothes off you"

Patrick seems to finally see that there's no way he's going to win so he goes compliant under my hands. With a smirk I unzip the jumpsuit, pull it off him then wrap my arms back around his waist and press my face into his neck. He can probably feel my boner against his ass and that just makes it even more fun to play with the cute little thing.

His boxers are bright white, making it obvious he's new but if I get my way they'll be very dirty by the end of his year here.

When Patrick stops trembling I hook my fingers into his boxers and push them off his body so he's naked and pressed up against me. His skins pale and unblemished, his body's gorgeously curvy, his ass is round and his dick is half hard, hanging against his thigh.

I've always liked young boys and this one is just so perfect. How can I resist wanting to fuck up this perfect canvas? There's no bruises, scars or blemishes and I want to fuck him up so badly. I want to make this perfect boy into my little whore.

"Fuck I love your body" "Please leave, I'm naked and you've got what you want, please leave" "What is it that you think I want?" "You got me naked and terrified in the shower, you get to perv on me and there's nothing I can do about it. Please let me be alone, I can never stop you watching me but please don't touch me, please fucking leave"

He's sobbing again and this is completely ruining my plan of debauching this boy. How am I supposed to enjoy myself with a gorgeous boy when the boy keeps crying and telling me to leave? I'm not a good person but I promised myself I'd never rape someone, especially not someone young, beautiful and innocent.

There's not a lot more I can do so I push Patrick away, making him slam against the shower wall, then I step out "Enjoy your time then, I'll enjoy the view".

I barely got wet so I can wipe the water off with a corner of Patrick's bed sheet then get back into my clothes. My bunk gives me a great view of Patrick and his perfect ass so I watch him for the rest of his shower.

It might make me an asshole but I smirk at his distress when he turns the water off and realises his clothes are all wet. For a while he stands in the shower trying to get the water out of his boxers but they're too wet so he gives up. He spends more time letting himself drip dry until he's mostly dry and is forced to pick up his wet clothes and walk over to me.

"Pete?" "Come crawling back have you?" "I'm not crawling" "What do you need little Patrick?" "My clothes are wet so I have nothing to wear and I'm cold" "What a shame" "I'm sorry, please help" "They give you new clothes after dinner" "I can't go to dinner, I'll be wet and cold" "Dinners optional, I'll sneak you some food if you want to stay, you better appreciate me" "I will, thank you, what do I do until then?" "You get in bed and try not to freeze, dinners in an hour"

That's as nice as I feel like being so I just listen as Patrick crawls into bed and wraps himself up tight in the thin, scratchy blanket. We lie in silence until the bed starts creaking from how hard Patrick is shivering. It's seriously cold in the cell so with no clothes and only the thin blanket to keep him warm Patrick's obviously freezing.

I feel so bad for the shivering boy that I eventually get down and crouch down next to his bed. He's facing away from me, probably hoping that if he doesn't look at me I won't hurt him.

Patrick is shaking and breathing quickly so I groan with annoyance at how cute he is and breathe heavily on his neck. At first he flinches away but I keep breathing warm air on his neck so eventually he sighs and tilts his neck to give me access.

I knew I'd get my way eventually so I kiss the crook of his neck before pushing my way into his bed and curling around his back. I'd never admit it but even after all these years I hate the cold so it's sort of nice to be sharing body heat with someone. Not that Patrick has much body heat to share at the moment but to my horror, being in bed with him is enjoyable.

With me curled around his body and breathing on his neck, Patrick seems to warm up and I even hear him moan a little once.

Before I'm done with him the alarm sounds meaning that we'll get taken to dinner soon. Patrick flinches away from the loud noise then settles back into my arms "Is that dinner?" "Mhm" "Are you going to go now?" "Trying to get rid of me already are you? Don't I fucking deserve a thank you?"

Patrick's face goes red but he rolls over to face me and keeps his eyes fixed on my chest "Thank you" "I didn't mean an actual thank you, I meant that you should give me something to say thank you" "Like what?" "Like I can play with you when I get back from dinner" "I don't want to be played with, no ones played with me before" "I'll give you a couple of days for that, I wanna be allowed to kiss you and I wanna be allowed to join you in bed tonight" "You'll kiss me and get in my bed even if I say no" "But I'd rather do it with permission, fighting gets tiring after a while, there's much better times for you to be feisty"

The way Patrick blushes is hot as fuck so I lean down to bite hard on his neck to make him squeak then stand up "I'll go to dinner now, try not to freeze while I'm gone"

I strut off, leaving Patrick looking after me, probably wishing for me to come back and spend the night in bed with him. By the time I get back, Patrick's dressed and sitting in bed reading a letter in the shitty glow of lights from the corridor.

He looks up when I walk in but for once it's with a little smile instead of complete terror. For some reason he seems to trust me and I don't know whether I want that or not. It'll make it easier to get in his pants but if I have to deal with an emotional, soppy teenager for the next year I might kill myself.

"What the fucks that?" "A letter from my girlfriend, ex girlfriend I guess" "Oh you're a little straight boy now are you?" "I've always been straight" "You weren't so straight when I got you hard in the shower. You weren't so straight when you let me in your bed. You weren't so straight when you fantasised about me while I was away" "I didn't fantasise" "Of course you did, I'm fucking hot" "They weren't fantasies" "Dreams, hopes, wishes, they all come down to the fact you want me to fuck you"

I snatch the letter from his hand and quickly skim read through it. It's a bunch of crap saying that she loves him but doesn't want to be with a murderer and doesn't want to wait for sex until he gets out. The whole thing is bullshit and it's obvious that she's cheating but he's all mine for a year so I don't give a shit one rich slut.

It does raise a good point though so I grab Patrick's wrist when he tries to take it back and pull him out of his bed. "You've been spinning me bullshit little Patrick" "What? I haven't" "Oh really? If you're such an innocent underage virgin then why is your girlfriend saying she can't wait a year for sex?" "I... I didn't mean it like that" "Spinning bullshit" "I haven't had gay sex, I've only been with girls and I haven't done stuff with my ass, I am a virgin to that stuff" "But not a real virgin, I don't like lies, even if they are coming from pretty little boys with perky little asses"

Patrick looks terrified again so I push him onto his back on his bed "You're going to have to make it up to me" "I'm not making it up to you, I don't owe you anything and I don't have to tell you the truth" "You're locked in a room with me for the next year, do you really want to fight me on this?"

After a few seconds of silence Patrick shakes his head so I crawl on top of him and pin his wrists to the pillow "You're gonna be a good boy alright?" "Are you going to rape me?" "No, it's your first day so I'll be nice and it's not rape if you ask for it and by the end of the week you'll want it"

He's silent while I lean down and kiss his collarbone then slowly kiss my way up his neck. When I get to his mouth I grind my hips down against his and press my mouth hard to his. It's soft and pliant and fuck this is the best thing I've had in a long time. I've missed fucking around with innocent little boys and I'm going to enjoy Patrick so much.

"Pete what are you going to do to me?" "I'll do whatever I feel like doing" "Not sex?" "Not sex but if you don't shut up soon I'll find something bad"

Patrick shuts his mouth quickly and lets me press my lips back to his and release his wrists so I can trail my hands to his thighs. They're gorgeous and plump so I lift his hips so he's forced to put his legs around my waist, letting me grind against his ass.

With cute little moans Patrick wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me back into the kiss. His face is bright red and he's still shaking but obviously he wants this as much as I do or he's at least willing to fake it.

I've got an idea so I pull off Patrick and kneel over him, enjoying the sight of his red, wet, bruised lips. "Pete? Are you not going to do anything to me?" "Stand up, right now"

He looks at me for a second then scrambles to his feet and watches as I lie back on his pillow so I have a perfect view of him. "Get naked" "Right here? Where anyone can see?" "Yeah, get naked" "Can't I get back in bed and you can do it for me" "No, I want you to do it"

Patrick frowns but he takes his hands to the zip of his jumpsuit and slowly unzips it so it can drop to the floor. He's only in boxers so he stands watching me before dropping them to the floor as well.

I can tell he wants to cover himself up so I stand up and put a hand on the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. He lets me kiss him until I pull away and place his hands on the zip of my own jumpsuit "Take it off" "You want me to undress you?" "Get me naked, hurry up"

Finally Patrick does what I want and takes off my jumpsuit, followed by my boxers. His ass is so perfect I can't help grabbing it with both hands and chuckling when he jolts away. As Patrick pulls away from my hands he grinds his cock against mine, making us both moan so I squeeze his ass tighter.

I push him back onto his bed and climb onto his waist so I can take his cock in my hand and stroke it slowly. Obviously he's done this before with girls but he moans so deliciously and jerks up towards me.

"Please Pete" "I thought you didn't want this" "I didn't want sex, I like this" "You don't want sex but you like fooling around, that's not going to work for very long" "If you bottom I'll do it now" "I've been people's bitch before, I'm not doing it again for a fucking teenager, I'm topping you and there's no discussion"

He doesn't say anything more so I stroke him faster and press my lips against his neck "Come on, I'm not gonna do all the work am I? Don't tell me you've never given a handjob before" "I haven't, I've never been with a man" "I hope I don't disappoint" "Not at all, you're amazing" "I know"

Patrick wraps his hand around my cock to jerk me off and I work faster on him. Before long he's coming over my fist and a couple of minutes later I come onto his stomach and slump down on him.

We lie there until I can be bothered to roll off him and wrap my arms around his waist like before. "Pete I kind of like you" "I kind of like you too, you're fun and hot as fuck" "Can I sleep? Will you hurt me if I go to sleep here?" "This is your bed so you can sleep here. Hope your first day lived up to your expectations little Patrick"


	2. Chapter 2

**Pete's POV**

Patrick's only been here a week but I'm definitely enjoying him being here. He's given up on privacy so every morning I wake up to him naked in the shower and every night he's on his knees with my dick in his mouth. I didn't think he'd be any good but as soon as I told him to suck me off, he did what I asked and did it fucking perfect. This kid is definitely the best cell mate I've ever had.

When I get back from breakfast he's not in the cell so I jump into his bunk and hunt around. Every day he's had something delivered to him from some stupid person at home. He's got more personal items in one week then I've gotten in 15 years, stupid gorgeous teenager and his stupid caring family and friends.

By the time he gets back I've read all the letters he's got under his mattress and have started playing with the toy he got yesterday. When Patrick walks in he screams and runs over to yank it out of my hand "What the fuck are you doing?" "Playing with your toy" "No, don't do that, you can touch anything except this" "I don't like rules, I rather like breaking rules so telling me not to do something is the way to make sure I do it" "This means a lot to me, I don't want you to break it"

He's biting his bottom lip and hugging the toy to his chest so I roll my eyes and lie back on his bed "Fine I won't touch the stupid thing" "Thank you" "Where were you?" "My mother was supposed to come in to see me this morning but she hasn't showed up so they sent me back here"

He should be grateful that he even has family that will bother to come visit him. Mine haven't even come to see me once and here he is complaining because his mothers a few minutes late. It would be so nice to be young and spoiled and have no real worries.

"Well since she's abandoned you how about I entertain you for a while?" "You want to?" "When it's you I always want to, your ass is irresistible"

I push him against the wall and attach my lips to his neck. His skin bruises so easily and I've made plenty of marks all up both sides of his neck in the last week. I don't know how long they'll last but seeing his perfect, pale neck marked up by me is the most arousing thing possible.

We make out against the wall until the door opens behind us and a flashlight shines in. "Hands behind your head" A guard says so I have to step away and roll my eyes. They insist on doing this every time even though there's really no point. No one ever manages to smuggle things into their cells so it's not like we could attack anyone.

Last time I refused I got tasered so I slouch back against the wall and put my hands behind my head so Patrick can copy me. Finally the flashlight turns off so we put our arms down and see the woman standing at the door behind the guards. It must be Patrick's mother because he sobs and starts walking towards her slowly "Mom?" "Yeah baby it's me" "Mommy get me out of here, I'm scared and I want to go home" "I'm sorry darling there's nothing we can do, has anyone hurt you?" "No I'm ok" "What about that boy? He had you pinned against a wall, I don't like the idea of you being in a room with violent criminals" "No Pete's ok, he wasn't hurting me"

They talk quietly for a while so I lie on Patrick's bunk and watch his pretty little ass. I'm super bored but I don't want to embarrass him so I wait until his mother leaves and he comes back to me.

"Well that was a lot of work" "I'm sorry, she kept saying I should ask to be put in a different cell but I don't want to leave" "Good, I like you here and you're safe with me" "I want to stay, you're probably nicer than everyone else" "I'm not better than everyone, some people will be nicer and closer to your age so you won't have to suck their dick. But if you changed to a different cell you'd probably end up with an asshole who hurts you so you should stay here"

Patrick bites his lip then kneels on the bed beside me and puts a hand on my arm "Do you want to shower with me?" "You want me to?" "Yeah, you watch me every day so you might as well come join me" "I think I will"

With a little smile Patrick strips off his clothes and gets in the shower so I do the same. Patrick's ass is still the most perfect thing I've seen all year so I press him against the wall and run my hands over the pale skin.

Patrick rocks back against me and whimpers so I press a kiss to his neck and murmur to him "Can I spank you? I really wanna mark up your perfect ass" "Be gentle, I want to still be able to sit, I haven't done this before" "Alright, it'll be fine, I'll take care of you"

I rub the soft skin then spank him hard making him moan "Oh fuck, that hurts but I like it" "I knew you would". I hit him a couple more times then pull back and wrap my arms around Patrick.

He's so small and I really like it, I've always like short teenagers and Patrick really is my type. Maybe he'll have to stay longer than a year so I can spend even more time with him, I'd definitely like that. If only he'd let me fuck him then he'd be completely perfect.

The waters too cold to enjoy being in the shower so after a minute I get out and get dressed then watch Patrick until he's done. He walks back to the bunk to get his clothes but when he bends down its too hard to resist grabbing another handful of his ass.

He'd never agree to sex if I asked so I slide my finger down and rub it over his little pink hole. Patrick squeals and grabs at my hand but I push his hand away and whisper to him "Calm down, you need to have sex with me one day so why not now?" "I'm not ready, it's my first time and I didn't want it to be in jail" "It'll be with me so it'll have to be in jail, you don't really have a choice" "I could get an STD and we don't have lube or anything, it'll hurt" "This is prison sweetheart, there's a black market and I can get you anything you need"

Patrick's run out of arguments so I hum and trail my hand forwards to wrap around his dick. Even though he's sucked me off every night, I haven't gotten him off since the first day when we jerked each other off. I've heard him jerking off underneath me every night but I couldn't be bothered doing it for him when I'd much prefer to watch. I am trying to talk him into having sex with me though so I should probably be nice to him this time.

I stroke him slowly and brace an arm around him so he can't move away. The way he moves against me is gorgeous so I hold him tight and jerk him quickly until he comes and slumps against me. "You like that little Patrick?" "Yeah it's really good" "You wanna have sex with me soon? You want me to make you feel so fucking good?" "Not yet, I'm not ready yet" "You've been here a week, you're ready" "Not yet"

Patrick seems pretty desperate so I let it go and hold his shaking body against my chest. After a few minutes of silence he calms down and tilts his head to the side so I can start biting my way up his neck again.

"Pete, can you tell me why you're here? You said you're here for life and I want to know why" "I'm not telling you, you don't need to know" "I do though, I want to know, if you did something horrible I want to at least know about it" "I dealt drugs and killed people" "What drugs? Who did you sell them to? Who did you kill? How many people did you kill?" "That's a lot of questions and I don't want to answer them" "I'll have sex with you if you tell me" "Don't use your virginity as a bribe" "You'll force me into sex anyway so I might as well get something out of it" "I won't force you, I really want it but I'm not a rapist. I'll tell you what I did when I'm ready and you'll have sex when you're ready, don't rush things"

I don't know why he wants to know but I don't want to tell him. As soon as I do he'll probably ask for another cell and he'll want to get away from me which is definitely not what I want. He can't leave before I get to have sex with him so I'm not telling yet.

"Please Pete, I won't be mad and I won't be scared, you can tell me" "I dealt meth, cocaine and heroine, most people I sold to were rich and they paid a lot to keep their addictions hidden" "What about the murder?" "That's what I'm not telling you, the drug dealing got me in trouble but that's not what got me sent here" "What can I do to make you tell me?" "Nothing, I don't feel like telling you right now but I'll tell you at some point"

Patrick steps away from me and pouts "Was it bad?" "Yeah it was bad, I did some fucked up things and I shouldn't have done them".

He seems hesitant to come near me anymore but he pushes past me and curls up under his blanket "I'm going to have a nap" "Don't get pissy, it's not funny" "I'm tired, please let me sleep"

I'm sick of his attitude so I push my way into his bed and lock my arms around his waist when he tries to push me away. Eventually he realises that I'm bigger and stronger than him and lies quietly trying to go to sleep.

When he falls asleep I let him go and get out of his bed. I didn't really want to be in his bed, I just wanted to show that he shouldn't mess with me.

The lunch bell goes and wakes Patrick up but I walk out of the cell, ignoring Patrick as he follows me. For the last week I've sat with Patrick at lunch and glared at anyone who looked at him but today I go over to sit with Jay.

Me and Jay shared a room for about 3 years and we were pretty good friends along with having awesome sex. He's the only person who actually made me enjoy bottoming. Jay was a bit of an asshole so we hit each other around a bit but we never got in a proper fight. He fought almost everyday though so he ended up in solitary pretty quickly. After he got out they put us with different people so I don't get to see him much except for quick fucks in the lunch room.

When Patrick walks in he sees us together so I put my arm around Jay and kiss him because I know it'll upset Patrick. Jay happily returns the kiss then drags me off into a dark corner where the guards aren't watching.

No one stops us so I let Jay pull my legs around his hips so he can fuck me roughly against the wall. Over Jay's shoulder I see Patrick hovering by the doorway watching but when we finish and start walking back he runs out the door.

I spend the rest of lunch with Jay, enjoying spending time with him again then go back to see silly, jealous Patrick. When I walk in and the door slams behind me Patrick doesn't look up and continues sobbing into his pillow.

I'm about to climb up to my bunk when he pulls his face out of his pillow so I can see his red, tear stained face while he snaps "Fuck off, I want to leave, I want to go to another cell" "Don't be stupid, you'll get raped and hit" "That's better than staying here, at least I won't like them" "You like me?" "Yeah I fucking do, I thought you were nice and I wanted to have sex with you, why do you have to be such an asshole?"

I really didn't think just having sex with Jay would piss him off so much but I never really understand people. "I'm in a maximum security prison little Patrick, were you expecting me to be nice or something? Of course I'm an asshole" "You had sex with that random guy and left me alone when you knew I had nowhere to go, you're a fucking dick" "Yeah I am a fucking dick and Jay used to be my cellmate so don't get bitchy" "There were creepy men eyeing me up and trying to get me to come over and suck their dicks, I was terrified" "Get some balls, they won't rape you in front of the guards and I won't let them do anything before I've got to do it first"

He sighs and looks down at his lap while I come to sit next to him and forcibly pull him into a kiss. Patrick doesn't kiss me back but he doesn't try to pull away so I guess he isn't as mad as he's pretending to be.

"Patrick do I look like a prude? I'm a cheating whore and I don't belong to you" "Can I belong to you? Will you let anyone else touch me?" "No I guess not, not until I touch you properly" "No I mean at all, I never want anyone except you to touch me, everyone else here scares me" "I guess I can keep you as mine, would you mind if I shared you with Jay?" "I would mind, I hate him"

He's still so grumpy that I have to pull him in a second time and kiss the pout off his face "Don't give me that look, you're not a puppy. Jay's pretty cool so you should stop being a whiny bitch, he's the only other one I hook up with" "Don't tell me what to do" "You're such a brat but it's kind of cute so I guess I don't mind you being jealous, you're cute when you're angry"

Even though I hate it when Patrick looks at me with his sad eyes and little pout it makes me want to give him everything he wants.

"Please don't get a new cellmate, I want to spend the year with you because I know I'll be as safe as I can be" "It's not my choice to change cells, I'm probably not going to ever get out of here so I go where they tell me to go" "I hope they say to stay with me" "At the moment they do"

Patrick's teary blue eyes are so cute that I lean in and kiss him gently for the third time and this time he kisses back. I lie him back on the bed and let my fingers tangle in his hair which makes him moan softly.

I just had sex with Jay so I'm already pretty satisfied but Patrick's fun to spend time with. I hold him tight against my chest and kiss my way up the slope of his neck. It's probably the most affectionate thing I do to him because it's usually when we're falling asleep after sex that I do it. Usually it's harmless and never leads to anything more so we can both enjoy it. Even if we never talk about it, I know it makes Patrick like me more because he knows I can be gentle and treat him good.

Jay's fun for sex but he never cuddled me and never let me do stupid affectionate things like Patrick does. They're very different people because Jay likes power and dominance but Patrick likes to be cared for and respected. Jays never been affectionate and the only time he says anything nice is when he says how hot I am. Patrick freely gives out cute little compliments and loves mushy romance stuff that I should hate but actually makes me melt.

I'm stupidly attached to the kid so I'd be happy if he spent the rest of his life in this cell with me. I love the kissing and sleeping together and sloppy blowjobs and the way he looks at me with total innocence. I'd never tell Patrick this but I care a lot about him and holding him has quickly become the best part of my day. Fuck this kid and his perfection, it's hard to be badass and dangerous when you're falling in love with a sweet, chubby 18 year old.


End file.
